Yesterday
by SilverCrystal029
Summary: Remy returns to the institute after a five year absence, hoping to recapture what he and another southerner had. But, he gets more than he bargained for when a student has trouble with their powers. Should he stop chasing yesterday, or was what he and Rogue had a dream worth fighting for? ROMY post series. one shot.


He didn't know how it'd been five years since he'd seen her. Smelled her. Touched her. Made her so angry, cheeks flushed maraschino red. Stormy eyes only he knew were actually green. Brown hair he knew was a rich red. A lot can change in a week, with them. On again off again. The whole campus making bets. So, five revolutions around the sun had been an eternity. Post Apocalypse, post disbanding of the Acolytes, he had come to the X-Men to get closer to her. It had been obvious and it even enraged some, but the New Orleans native got what he wanted: to be near the Rogue.

And she let him be near her, for a change. Before he knew it, he began caring about the little politics of the school. He wanted to impress Logan and prove Scott wrong with his natural talent and athleticism. He wanted to bring tales and stories of his home through cooking with Storm at dinner. Learn about the arts and maybe catch up on some book smarts to keep up with another southerner. He got sucked into that pedestrian life with her, because with her it was_ enough._

She was enough. No crazy sex, no heavy petting. No drinking and partying every night. He had to use his brain to be close to her. Had to think to be intimate. Had to mean it because he knew better than to disappoint her. They were spending all their time together for a year before they even "kissed". Being with Rogue made the cajun learn more about himself than he'd ever dared to before.

That he didn't have to be the man he'd been being, he could be much more. When Magneto got with Sinister and outed his bloody, painful past she stuck up for him. She fought for him, for his right to explain himself. That he wasn't the man who did those things in the past, not anymore. Just like she wasn't Mystique's right hand even though she'd been bred her whole life for it. She _identified_ with him.

She was everything. She was everything. She was everything to him. Three whole years he spent anchored at her side, longer than he'd ever stayed anywhere, voluntarily. But, one knock from a sentinel that kept her down a little longer than usual showed him how scary that was. He couldn't see, he couldn't hear. He saw her go down in the chaos and he didn't see her get back up. He wasn't fighting or defending himself, he was scrambling through the battlefield to get to her.

He forgot all his training, all his stealth in his terror. Nobody blamed him after, not even Logan who was shaking himself on the ride back.

But, he realized he'd never felt the way he did about Rogue, before. Not in his whole life. He never thought he could. It excited and terrified him. Maybe that's why he ran away. Maybe, he didn't mean to be gone, too long. Maybe, after Jean's death and the professor's death it was too hard to come back. He didn't know anymore, the longer he was gone, the harder it become to face them. Face _her._ Even though he knew she probably wouldn't be mad.

Five years would leave her a young woman and him becoming an old man. He wonders what she's like, how she's grown, if she's changed as much as he thinks she has.

His eyes are still red and black, but his hair is almost as long as hers used to be in high school. Shaggy, and above his shoulders now. His armor is magenta and blue, a lot more whimsical than it used to be. But, he still has his bo and his trench coat. He wonders if she's still goth, if she's leaner than she used to be. Wonders what her hair is like, he loves every hair style. And, she tried about every style with him.

Can she forgive him for being radio silent? Will she even entertain him when he shows up? Can she control her powers? _Did she find someone else?_ Maybe, he should turn around.

"I've already _smelled ya,_ Gumbo." He shut his eyes and muttered a french prayer, staring at the institute door. He knew that voice well. He was only just growing on him when he left. It'd been ages since he stepped foot here. "Got a lot of _nerve_..." This Logan is somehow a bit more grisled. There must've been a lot of sentinel fights in the cajun's absence, his scars and grey hairs reflect that.

"Ah... Wolverine,_ bonjour. Mon ami_, how ya been?" He tried to force a smile, but he has to imagine his absence did not go over well with Rogue. Or any other member, for that matter. The wild man let's a glare answer as he lights a cigar.

"She's in there." He barks, flicking the cigar once he puffs it. "I got some business to take care of, but if you're still here when I get back..." He shot his claws out, menacingly. "If she ever tells me to,_ I'll light ya up."_ Remy swallowed, knowing he would.

_"Oui."_ Logan wrinkled his nose and watched as he ventured inside the mansion. He heard the roar of a motorcycle as he looked around. Nothing had changed, but it sounded like more kids were there, now. He felt bad about not making Charles' funeral. He watched from afar, but he really respected the man and his generosity. He trusted him when no one else would.

"Sarah? Tucker? Sean? Y'all seen Mindee?" He froze when he heard that familiar twang. Her Caldecott, Mississippi accent was unmistakable. His chest squeezed tight as he followed the voice. He stepped through the pristine mansion in clunky boots, nostalgia hitting him. When he appeared in the doorway of the kitchen, Kitty dropped a glass. She was still a petite girl, well, woman. Her hair was cropped short in a mature, stylish pixie cut. And her stomach was impossibly round.

She was wearing a grey, a line maternity dress. She didn't necessarily look happy to see him, but he couldn't help but smile dumbly for her and Peter. "Oh geez, not now. Not now!" She exclaimed, hand on her belly. It'd taken a lot of coaxing to get Wolverine out the house and away from patrolling Kitty's every move. She appreciated it, but the baby hormones made him a sentinel. They had a hundred other things to deal with and he didn't need a reason to stay.

"Kit? _Kitty,_ ya alright?" Rogue called anxiously from another room. Remy looked helplessly at the short girl, whose face was going red. Around the corner, shrouded in a dark green uniform and cloak was _Rogue_. Her wavy hair finally dipped past her shoulders (just like he always begged), and her face was empty of makeup besides red lipstick. Her skin was still as fair as ever, looking like a fairy tale princess or queen.

Remy exhaled, his tongue tied as he stared. Her eyes widened for a moment, but she recovered really fast, her attention back on her very pregnant friend. Then, grey eyes narrowed into slits. "Yeah." Kitty said as she crossed her arms.

_"Chére-"_

"Gambit." Rogue cut in, her voice cold. Kitty began slowly to slip around them, she didn't see it getting any better. Remy just shut his eyes.

"Remy deserve dat."

"Is there somethin Ah can _help_ ya with?" She cocked her hip defensively and glared at him. She had been left a lot of responsibilities, and with Logan going off to search for himself and for more potential clones, a lot was depending on her. She didn't need this kind of distraction, right now. And that's what he was, a beautiful distraction. She sighed. "As ya can _see,_ we kinda got a lot goin' on." Seeing Kitty reminds the cajun what he might've given up when he left, but he won't give up now.

_"Chére,_ Ah... Remy know it been a long time, an' he know he got no excuse, too." She didn't look impressed with his words so far. She bent down to clean up the glass littering the floor. He moved closer and gripped her hands. "But dere wasn' a _moment_ ya wasn' on Remy mind. He mean it." Her face remained blank. Then, a rueful smirk replaced her expression as she yanked her hands away.

"Ah, yes. Ya _thoughts_ kept me warm." She leaned forward, her hands on her hips. Rogue was about almost 20 when Remy slipped back south for "family business" that took "five years". It had changed her, and only for the better. She seemed to carry herself taller, stronger. She was laced with the most robust and feminine form. A swell and a curve to her body that never existed when she was in school, when she was with him.

He feels the wind whip by when she moves. She's like the Rogue from before times a thousand. "Remy wus in a bad place, _chére._ Didn' want ya t'see it." He tried to explain, but she didn't buy that either. He tried to get her to look in his eyes.

"Nuh uh, Remy. We got together right after Apocalypse, and all that strife with my powers, and Dorian." She told him hotly. She was almost always in a bad place when he was there. "You_ trust_ people you care about. At least, you're _supposed_ to." He frowned in front of her accusing and hurt stare. She was right, he couldn't fault her for her feelings. Like anything else good, he ruined it. Sabotaged it.

He jammed his hands in his worn trench coat. "Look, Remy _know_ he messed up." He cautioned. "Das why Ah'm _here,_ Rogue." She shook her head.

"This a bad time, sugah. You can hang around, but-" A crash interrupted Rogue as if on cue, causing him to yell in surprise. "Oh, _dang it._ Ah'm in charge of all the babes, right now. Scott and Emma are retrievin' Storm and Hank, they were taken." She explained, yelling down the hall. "No _mutie ball_! You guys remember what happened_ last t_ime!" She cried angrily. "These kids," She huffed on her silver bangs.

Remy couldn't help but grin at this surprisingly domestic Rogue. It made him yearn for forever, she had begged him for that once. How foolish he'd been. "Ah'm watchin' over everythin' and protectin' the school. Even if Ah _wanted_ to," She began to scowl again. "Ah couldn't hang with ya." Remy nodded his head slowly, this place was still the zoo he remembered. That's how he got caught up before, waiting around for Rogue. It was kind of ironic. Poetic, maybe? He grinned.

"Das fine,_ chére._ Remy kin wait." She huffed indignantly.

"Oh, you'll _wait._" She spat, tidying up a few notebooks and binders left abandoned on the floor. He nodded again. "Sure, ya will." She almost screamed when the mansion rocked with a much heavier explosion. "Oh,_ that's it._ We are about to go on lockdown-" Remy gasped when Rogue took to the air, snarling like Wolverine. He picked up his gait to follow after her and see the action. He would plead his case when he could. But, what he thought would be an amusing and impressive display of Rogue's disciplinary skills was an emergency. Mutie ball gone awry.

Remy froze for a second, but Rogue flew past him immediately. She was familiar with this incident as a 25 year old instructor. Trance was a mutant girl Rogue saw a lot of herself in. She was a well intentioned kid she cared about, but when she became incapacitated she had problems controlling her powers. And, she was likely an omega level mutant. The new mutants had been playing Mutie ball and simultaneously practicing their powers.

But, she was hit with a shock from a girl a lot like Ray. It was a akin to a tase, but it got her stuck in-between her own powers. They dealt with using the astral plane to become intangible and also conjure concussive blasts. When she was hit by the electric blast she lost control. She was switching between the dimensions and firing off rapid energy blasts that were exploding the institute.

Students fled, using their own abilities to avoid harm as the mansion rocked.

Remy watched in amazement as Rogue began shouting orders. She ordered all students and non-team members to the Danger Room. She turned towards the girl, holding herself and crying as she phased between worlds. _"H-Help me_!" She cried, tears streaming down her face. Rogue watched carefully as the powerful blasts rattled everything. Objects began to raise and rattle around her like Jean's distant episode.

Remy began to shout when she started to approach the girl. She would be fried by the raw energy. "Rogue, _wait-"_

"Ah've absorbed a couple of Avengers, and my powers stay. Ah should be okay." She admitted somewhat sheepishly. He didn't like use of 'should'. The cajun began to realize it must've been while he was gone. He hadn't realized how much could've transpired in his absence. "Ah should be able to stand it, for a while." She looked at the scared girl and tried to reach out, maybe siphon some of her enormous power off.

Just the reach repelled them both back, Hope through a wall. Rogue landed hard but she was up quickly, Remy beside her. "She's disoriented." Rogue explained seriously. "We gotta keep her from wandering off, or the Avengers will pay us a visit." Remy's face darkened. They were government puppets and not mutants. Definitely, not their allies.

"Right, Remy comin-" She shook her head.

"Who will be,"

"Uh _hello_?" Kitty gestured to herself. "I can look after things! Go, go get Trance!" She assured. Rogue frowned at her friend's state.

"Katherine, you're eight months-"

"Kurt, Piotr and the whole rest of the team are here. We got this. Plus," She couldn't help but blush shyly. "You have _Gambit_ with you." Rogue blew on her bangs again as she tied her hair back.

"Ah should've been watchin' better." Rogue lamented. "Scott will be so disappoine-"

"It was de definition of an accident,_ petite._ It be okay, Remy here." He assured her, looking up in wonder as they soared through the sky. It sure never was a dull day around there. Rogue tries to smile but he sees the quiet worry on her face. She's just the same as he left her, always so worried about others. It's why he couldn't help but fall in love with the beautiful woman. She was even more beautiful inside, Remy found that a rare quality and one he held close. "Dere-" He pointed below them, the streets lighting up.

Luckily, there didn't seem to be anyone around her. They were surging worse, though. Rogue frowned grimly as she moved to fly down.

"Hello? Nightcrawler to Rogue?"

"Hey, Kurt." Rogue answered, setting Remy on the ground. "What's up?"

"Tell us you're going, _much_? Just making sure you don't need backup." Rogue smiled a little at her sibling's thoughtfulness.

"Thanks, but Ah got Remy with me, actually..." Remy can sense the awkwardness all the way where he was standing.

"...Right. Keep me updated, ve'll come if you need help."

"Thanks, Kurt. Copy." Rogue sighed and looked around, following glowing bursts of light in the alley way. Remy ran behind her as she flew to hopefully calm Hope's outburst. This was her worst one yet, and with Hank and Ororo gone they didn't need issues._ 'We'll be in big trouble if Ah don't stop this-'_

'_Rogue. Everything alright? I'm sensing some wild energy signatures, over there.'_ Her heart dropped a hundred feet and Remy could see it on her face.

'_Trance is having flare in her powers. She's slipping between here and the astral plane, sending off electrobursts.'_ Emma cursed inside of Rogue's head.

_'This is bad.'_

_'Oh,'_ Rogue answered thickly. '_Ah know-'_

_'Who is at the mansion-'_

'_Kitty, Kurt, the whole senior team besides me._' She made an unsatisfied sound in her head. They weren't as strong as Rogue.

_'And, who is with you?'_ A beat passes. _'Rogue, that was from Scott.'_

_'Remy, he's helping me with-'_

_'WHAT,'_ Scott's voice interrupted her thoughts.

'H_e's helpin', we gotta go!'_ Cars and buildings were lit on fire and smoking. Glass littered the street. She didn't mean to, but they both knew what this would look like. Rogue let out a whimper. "The Avengers are probably inbound-"

"Das okay, petite. Remy here. No matter what." They pressed, following the damage Trance has left as a trail. They found her beside a building, cowering in pain. Remy felt the heat even from where they were standing, he didn't see how Rogue would get to her unscathed._ "Chére-"_

"Ah _got_ to, Remy." She explained with a smile. "Ah'm responsible for her. So, hang tight." Setting her face in determination, she flew towards the child in distress. She was still the same martyr he left behind, too. The same things he loved about her were dangerous, he knew that. Trance hovered in a ball, her short brown hair hanging in her face.

"Hope, _darlin?"_ Rogue wouldn't be surprised if her eyebrows seared off from the heat the girl was producing. Still, she pressed on, one hand ungloved. "Can ya hear me, girl?" She called out, walking forward unflinchingly as people watched. Her uniform was ripping and tearing from debris, but Rogue was luckily invulnerable. Remy watched in awe as Rogue shouldered the pain.

"R-Rogue? Rogue, is that you?" The child looked around in horror. "No! You have to go,_ go before I kill you_!" She begged, tears washing down her face. Rogue forced on even though it was beginning to feel uncomfortable to her.

"It's _okay,_ Hope. You know Ah know all about scary powers and no control." The girl sniffled and sobbed.

"You can't stay close for long," She cautioned. "_Nobody can._" Rogue smiled tiredly while Remy looked on.

"That's okay, Ah wanna talk about _you_ for a second." Trance cried out in pain and Rogue wrapped her arms around the girl, the energy covering them both. "About what's causin' this. Y'know, my powers... It's all in my head, my mind. It's not my skin or anything else." Hope tried to focus through the chaos and listen to her. "It was about my own fear, and Ah think that might be what this is..."

"I, I can't fight it, Rogue!" She cried and thrashed against her. Remy held his breath as she grabbed the girl tighter. "It's... It's killing me!"

"Shh, Ah gotcha. Ah won't let it." She promised, stroking her hair. "Think, Hope. Was it the taser, or was your center of gravity just thrown off by the attack?" Rogue proposed gently. She was slowly working her down.

_"Chére,_ great job." He praised. "But we gotta speed it up. We got visitors comin', Ah'm sure." Rogue grit her teeth.

"She's in-between planes, Remy. If Ah touch her Ah could kill her. Ah won't do it, Ah don't care who comes." He pressed his mouth in a grim line, supposing she was right. But unfortunately, he'd been very right. And, it wasn't just anybody. It was somebody with which Rogue had some baggage. A lot of baggage.

_In retrospect, having Lady Mastermind sabotage Rogue's mind to have her battle Ms. Marvel was a bad idea. A terrible idea. Ms. Marvel seemed to be a mutant, she even spent most of her life thinking so. But, that was not the case. She had different DNA than anyone else on earth, DNA that had a catastrophic reaction to Rogue's mutant mutation._

_Regan just wasn't the skilled, nuanced telepath the Charles and Jean had been. This ended up with an all out battle that caused Rogue to absorb the whole team of Avengers, leave Carol Danvers in a coma, and almost start a war between the X-Men and S.H.I.E.L.D/government. Her transgressions were enough for Kurt to finally write her out of his life._

_Rogue was nearly brought to her knees by the new, powerful personalities added and Ms. Marvel's whole personality. It took countless counseling, training, and work for Rogue to overcome this violation by her mother. And, she couldn't have done it without Remy by her side, along with everyone else. There were days she didn't think she could wake up, move on, live again with the guilt in her head._

_But slowly, the sun began to rise._

_It was six am, but they loved being up when they were together. They were flying, hand in hand. Well, Rogue was flying while clasped onto Remy. He was staring at the orange rays cast over the clouds as the sun rose. A flock of geese was flying in formation right beside them, the cajun reaching out to brush the feathers of their wing. Rogue smiled to herself, admiring the secret moment._

_It was things like this she never thought she'd feel again, not after killing._

_He remembers it all, like it was just yesterday. So does she._

Remy knows he's no match for the galactic champion, Ms. Marvel. He doesn't know what manner of magic or money has brought her back in the flesh, but he feels a chill when she sets her piercing stare on him. She looks completely unbothered, as always. She wears a uniform Remy would love to see on Rogue, if she could bear her legs. Red top and black bikini cut bottoms with a cape. Quite literal superhero costume, but whatever.

She lands with a familiar grace on the ground as Remy whips his staff out. "Rogue,"

She was busy listening to Trance sob into her. "Didn't you know there was a_ curfew_?" Ms. Marvel asked, her voice flat. Remy snorted.

"Since_ when_?" He watched her crack her knuckles.

"Since I _said_!" She flew forward and Remy whipped his staff, desperate to defend them. Her fist hit his chin at less than ten percent of her strength, but it was enough to take him down. At least, for now. Hope whimpered against Rogue, clutching to her tightly. Why now? Couldn't she see a child suffering? Sighing, Rogue began to untangle herself, reluctantly.

"P-Please, Rogue! _Don't leave me!_" It tore at her heart, but she had to defend them both.

"Ah won't be long, _Sugah_. Gotta take care of this." She turned, her heart freezing in her chest when she sees her. How? Why? Should she be more excited? Should she be more concerned it wasn't her mind playing tricks on her? Rogue didn't know how to feel. Her student's powers were making her dizzy, and she didn't feel like dealing with this right now.

"Ah," Carol inhales and remembers all that was stolen from her. Right there. "There was one."

"Listen," Carol's face somehow get's colder. "This girl might _die_ if Ah don't help her." Ms. Marvel actually shrugged.

"Sorry-"

"Ah need to be able to help her." Rogue pressed, her jaw clenched. She was almost shocked when Ms. Marvel's fist collided with her chin.

"I'm on the clock, here." She complained, shaking her fist when she realized Rogue was still standing there. Staring at her. Her posture became much more defensive as Rogue blinked.

"Yeah, you weren't the only one Ah absorbed. Ah think Thor is givin' me this _crazy_ invulnerability." The blonde's face darkened.

"You're a _cheap_ imitation, Rogue. Of me, of_ them._" Her smile became a bit crazed and she faltered. "But_ I_ was born this way! I can't be mimicked, and that's why I'm back!" She launched herself into Rogue and this time, sent her flying into a parked car. Carol shook her hand again, a satisfied smirk on her face. "The perks of having abnormal DNA." She muttered to herself.

Rogue shot up, rubbing her head. On top of getting pummeled she had to hear Hope crying out for help and mercy. And it was true, Carol's stamina was outlasting Rogue. What made her stronger made her more vulnerable, unlike her. She struggled to catch a fist she launched, but her knee flew, shattering her ribs, sending her flying into the concrete.

_'Rogue...'_ Trance thought, focusing on her wildly fluxing powers. Suddenly, her powers ceased. She was solid. In the right dimension. "I-I'm here?" She exclaimed, looking around. Ms. Marvel had moved behind Rogue and had her forearm around her neck. Rogue's air cut off immediately when she pressed with superhuman strength.

Despite the pounding in his head, Remy was pulling himself along gravel, desperate to get to her. _'Chére...'_

_Okay, maybe Remy was a little outmatched. But, he wasn't thinking about that. The Avengers had stormed the mansion for Rogue. For revenge. He wasn't thinking about who he fought. He was worried about saving Rogue. Somehow, he'd ended up tossing charged cards at the Hulk. At first glance, he'd thought of him as a mutant. But, a few minutes of avoiding him reminded Remy more of nuclear radiation._

_He didn't get tired or grow weak. He ripped a chunk of concrete and lifted it above his head, screaming. But, it never connected. Rogue stood in front of Remy as a shield, tired of sitting on her ass. Even at Scott and Logan's orders. Remy stood, debris and dust raining over all of them as everyone stood still._

_"Y'all wanted it, come'n get it!"_

"This isn't going the way you thought it would,_ is it?"_ She taunted, pulling tighter and watching her pale. Trance knew the S.H.I.E.L.D agent was no ally. She flew forward, angry tears in her eyes. "Well. This was fun. And, I didn't even like you when I came over he-"

"Leave her alone!" She screamed as Remy scrambled to his feet. She hurled herself into the Avenger, forcing her to let go. Rogue stumbled, choking and holding her throat. _'Jesus, Christ-'_

Carol glared at the child. Mutants could be so young and so powerful, she looked barely high school age. "You should've left this well enough alone. I wasn't going to bother with you." She began, her anger steadily rising. Trance bristled in front of her.

"You attack one mutant, you attack us all." She declared to the rolling of the blonde's eyes.

"How very moving." Carol responded as though she were bored, folding her arms. "There's what, a dozen of you? One or two of you don't change the odds. Not against me." She watched, smirking as the mutant child hurled herself at her. "You can't touch me unless I want you to, by the way." She added smugly. The girl didn't seem less determined when she flew through her.

"Oh? Maybe Hope Abbott can't," She smiled back. "But _Trance can_!" Her astral counterpart was merged again and it launched itself full force at Ms. Marvel. When Rogue saw her nose bleed, she began screaming.

"Now, Remy!" She cried. "She's tangible-"

The cajun scrambled up and tossed a kinetically charged card at her, sending her flying into a building. They both climbed to their feet and stood next to Hope, panting.

"Y'alright, _petite?_" He asked, his face laced with concern. Hope nodded shakily. They looked at a still pale Rogue, holding a bruising neck. She was mottled with cuts and bruises. A black eye, a split lip. Little, bleeding cuts that usually didn't happen to her invulnerable skin. It helped demonstrate the pain Rogue was capable of taking. _'Fille is dat strong._' "What now, _chére?_" He asked as Ms. Marvel climbed back to her feet. Rogue gave an exhausted sigh.

"Pixie..." She mumbled, rubbing her head. He cocked an eyebrow.

"Say _wha?_"

"Pixie is here." She declared, the tiny mutant appearing suddenly. The pink haired mutant was hovering, fairy like wings fluttering on her back She had large, bug like eyes and marking on her face.

"Rogue! I'm here!" She sagged with relief, her hand on Hope's shoulder and Remy's hand on her back. In a flash, they were all teleported away from the Avenger, leaving behind sparkling dust.

_"Ms. Marvel to base, inured mutant no longer here. Over."_

* * *

Hank and Ororo had finally been returned to the institute, where they belonged. The mansion was peaceful besides the damage done by Hope's power outburst. The guilty new mutants also told Scott that Rogue cautioned them about playing inside with such unpredictable powers, and that this wasn't her fault (this resulted in many extra Danger Room sessions for them).

Hope seemed well, just completely exhausted from phasing so much in and out. Hank insisted she spend at least the night under observation. And despite her fussing, Rogue was to be looked at after a battle with her most powerful arch nemesis and doses of Hope's power. For the first time in _years_, Rogue's invulnerable skin split. She had cuts. Needed stitches. Had bruises after fighting Ms. Marvel.

Hank is disturbed after not treating her for years.

Scott looked like he was going to be sick when he saw the physical evidence of her brawl. Emma did not look pleased, either. Kitty cried after not seeing a mark on her friend in years (and all the hormones she was dealing with). Kurt was very shocked and concerned as well, insisting he help Rogue around until she healed up.

Scott wasn't pleased that Gambit had suspiciously returned with her, either. He'd gone radio silent for five years. Through Jean's death, and even the professor's. Breaking his friend's heart and forcing the helpless school to watch. He wasn't going to let it go easily, not by a long shot. Emma see's the headache coming and makes herself scarce.

"What are you doing here," He starts, ready to rip him a new one. Remy sighs, wishing someone would look at his head and make sure Ms. Marvel didn't concuss him. "Do you know how _long it's been_, Gambit? What's _happened-_"

_"Scott,_" Rogue's voice takes his attention off his tirade. "We almost lost Hope. Please," She hugged herself. "Not now?" He sighed but nodded, shooting the cajun a dirty look. "Ah'm so sorry about all this. You trusted me to look after everyone..." She hung her head and Scott surprised them both by tucking some of her silver hair behind her ear.

Remy stiffened instantly. "Rogue you kept the school safe _and_ got her home." He braced her shoulders. "She's gonna be fine, _you_ took the hardest bumps you have in years." Rogue blushed, suddenly embarrassed. "I'm sorry I wasn't here with you." The look on his face made it obvious he didn't just mean this one instance, he was apologizing for a lot of things. Things Rogue's already let go of. Remy is forced to watch and contemplate if he wanted to know what happened when he'd been gone. He forgot about that talk during the chaos. Scott held her hands a little too long, fingers rubbing the rings hidden beneath gloves.

"Don't remind me..." Scott huffed.

"Thank you, so much. For getting her here safely." Rogue nodded and he dropped his hands.

"Anytime Scott, you know that." Now, it was Remy's turn to glare as he watched him leave. He stood, miffed beside Rogue and waited for Hank to return and look her over. He was dazed. He had shown up being self centered and thinking this would be about him, instead he got swept up into the institute's affairs. A humbling experience.

"Not what you expected, huh?" Rogue said with a sad laugh. Who would want to sign up to stay and help a broken school? He'd been gone in a few hours, she was sure. She rubbed her temple as he sidled closer to her.

_"Non,_ Remy guess not." He placed his hands behind his head in discomfort. "Make Remy miss yesterday." He admitted honestly. "When _we_ was da kids, and we could play. Now, de whole world dependin' on_ us_. Remy made dat mistake." He stuck his hands in his pocket and looked at the floor pensively. "Everyt'in different, now." Rogue looked back at him, her eyes tired.

"True, everythin'_ is_ different." She agreed. "You can't go back to yesterday, Rem. It wont be like that, again." She looked at him. "But what we_ do have_ is tomorrow. This, again. Maybe. Somethin' else. I dunno. But, it's all Ah got." A smile spread over the New Orleans native's face. He'd live the day in a groundhog loop if it was the only way he could be with her.

He moved closer and brought her to him, inhaling her trademark scent of magnolias. They had a lot of time to make up for, tomorrow would be a good start. "Tomorrow soundin' good to Remy, _chére."_


End file.
